The Power of the Potter's
by writergirl45
Summary: Harry's really depressed by the news of the prophacy. For once things finally go his way and he gets the power that may give him a chance to fight Voldemort. One shot for now might change.


_I don't own anything of this story. It was my writing buy J.K.'s storyline. I Just built off of her. She totally rocks and I prolly won't ever be as good as her. I can try tho right that's not a crime. (at least I don't know it's a crime. I might be so bad that they make it one just to stop me from writing lol) _

**The Power of the Potters **

A boy with dark, un-kept hair and glasses sat on his small bed staring at nothing. He had a hollow nobody's home look on his face. On a closer inspection it was the look a person wore when he had nowhere to go. No hope, no choice, no chance…no future.

His name was Harry Potter and he truly felt this way. He had good reason to feel this way, for he had just found out horrible news. He was responsible for stopping the most powerful, evil wizard in the world. This wizards name was Voldemort and he was a madman bent on taking over the world.

Now for the bad news

Harry was only fifteen years old. He wasn't the smartest student in his class, that title was given to Hermione, one of his best friends. Nothing made him a sure pick for saving the world. For the most part he was just a normal teenage wizard…well he would be for the next fifteen minutes. Something not normal, in explainable, miraculous was going to happen. This was the hop, the edge, the power that was going to give Harry a chance. It would renew his hope, give him a choice, maybe even a future.

Harry's point of View

I laid on my bed lost in thought: thinking about Sirius, the prophecy, my sucky life. Why did everything always happen to me? I didn't want to be the bloody Boy Who Lived. I don't want to be responsible for letting the world get taken over by Voldemort. Yes, I know I don't have a chance. After I got of the Hogwarts Express I had plenty of time to think. Meaning I had come to the inevitable conclusion that I was going to die, it was only a matter of time. And when I did go I would be leaving the entire wizarding world hopeless.

The fact that I was going to die wasn't what was really bothering me. It was what I was inadvertently doing when I did. The Weaskey's, the order, everyone, without a chance to have a nice life. That hurt the most. It felt like I was going to betray them all.

This is my daily ritual. Wake up screaming, apologize to Uncle Vernon, take a cold shower, go back to bed only to think about the inevitable until it was time to go to bed. I would toss and turn until finally falling asleep just before dawn only to wake up screaming and do it all over again.

I had gotten many letters from the Order, Ron, Hermione, everyone, even one from Luna. I hadn't opened any of them. I sent a letter to the Order every couple of days stating that the Dursley's were treating me well and that I was fine. Early on I had come to the conclusion that I had to distance myself from everyone if I wanted them to live longer then me. Otherwise Voldemort would just use them to get to me, like he had done with Sirius. They would die I just wanted them to live as long as possible.

A small tear leaked out of my eye. I just let it fall. I had given up on trying to stop them when they came, which was often. If I tried to I would only give myself a headache which only made things worse. Why could I not even protect the ones I loved? I am a failure. My parents would be ashamed of me. They at least managed to save me before they died. I couldn't even do that. I was going to let everyone down. It was basically my fault that the whole good word was going to get wiped out.

Suddenly a sharp pain seared down through my head. It didn't stop though it continued all the way down to my toes. Once it reached my toes it spread throughout my whole body. It felt as if I were being cut in half wile burning. I knew I was screaming but couldn't hear myself. The pain then intensified to an unbearable about. I knew no more.

I was in a strange place. It wasn't how it looked that startled me the most. (Even though it was the most beautiful, amazing place I had ever seen) It was the feeling I had when I got there. It was peace, contentment, the knowledge that everything was going to be okay. I had never felt that way. Not to the magnitude that I felt it. I truly had no worries.

I abruptly noticed a large shape coming at me. Instead of feeling scared or uncertainty I felt a warm glow bubble up inside of me. As the shape came closer I realized what or rather who it was. At the front walked unmistakable my father and Sirius, my mother walked in between them. More people walked behind them. When they reached me it was my father who spoke first.  
"Harry, don't give up. You are more than what you think. Your love will save you." His voice was strong, confident, and comforting.

"He's right Harry. Hope is everything. You are the people's hope. You have to believe in yourself, for them to believe in you," my mother spoke up. He voice was what every mother's voice should sound: soothing and full of a love that could never be damped.

"Because of your love, you now have the power to fight Voldemort. Because you didn't think of your own life only the life of everyone else's, you have been given the old Potter power. It was taken from your family long ago for fear that they would miss use it. Now it has been restored to you, because you have proven you are worthy. Use it and fulfill the prophecy the way it was meant to be," Sirius told me.

"Harry see these people. They have all come to support you. They died at the had of Voldemort and trust you to set things right. We believe in you and that's all that matters. Your father and I are very proud of you no matter what happens."

"Its time for you to return. Believe in yourself, and never give up."

I awoke in my bed once again. I was covered in sweat and someone was standing over me. My body ached, like I had been hit by a large object. As my vision cleared my brain did as well. What the heck had just happened, and who was hovering over me. It was Dudley; he had a look of shear terror. I didn't know what he was flipping out over, must have been my screaming.

"I'm fine Dudley, I'm sorry I disturbed you." He just looked at me like a deer caught in the headlights. "What's wrong with you," I asked loosing my temper.

"Your…your….your."

"My what Dudley"

"Your…glowing."

"Glowing… what are you talking about?" With great effort I pushed him out of my way and stood up. I walked out of the room, down the hall, and into the bathroom. It was the closest mirror to my room. When I looked into it. What I found left me just as afraid as Dudley looked. I really was glowing.

After a few moments I noticed it was hardly noticeable any more. This brought my attention to the fact it wasn't the only thing weird about me. I was taller and much much more muscled. I was down right ripped. Then I remembered the dream. It couldn't be. Nothing good could happen to me. Nothing this crazy was possible.

Suddenly there was a great quantity of popping going on down stairs. I immediately thought of an attack and raced down to the main floor. It was not Voldemort or any of his Death Eaters, but what looked like half the Order. Dumbledore was at the front looking worried. Witch was really saying something when it came to Dumbledore.

"Harry what happened."

"I don't know. Why are you here? If the Dursley's see you there really going to freak. Is something wrong?"

"There was a powerful magical surge. Stronger than anything I've ever seen before. What were you doing."

"I had this really sudden pain in my whole body and I passed out. I only just woke back up."

"Nothing else has happened."

"Well I had this crazy…" I suddenly remembered I was being stared at by all the other people. "Er…could we maybe continue this in private."

Dumbledore looked like he was returning to his normal self. "of course Harry why don't we go into the kitchen and I can make a nice cup of tea. While you tell me exactly what happened."

"And that's everything. I don't know how to explain it," I said after a long speech describing everything to Dumbledore in the most detail I could manage.

"Well Harry it looks like you just became one of the strongest wizards the world has ever seen." He said this in his usual calm Dumbledore manner, making the words he was saying sound like we were talking about the weather not the monuments conversation we were really having. He had the first true smile I had seen on him in what felt like ages. It was also the biggest one I think I've ever seen. Witch again when it came to Dumbledore was really saying something. "Harry if the serge I witnessed is as powerful as I believe it was you now are stronger than me or Voldemort could ever hope to me."

_This was just a short fic I wrote when the idea struck me. When I was finished I thought I could also make it into a whole story. Let me know what you think. I won't add any more to it if you don't let me know what you guys want. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
